


Entspannung

by SweetMatilda



Series: Das Leben ist voller Überraschungen [1]
Category: A Gifted Man
Genre: Character Death, First Kiss, Foot Massage, Hugs, M/M, Massage, Sleeping Together, but also in the show so no shock there
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMatilda/pseuds/SweetMatilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach dem tragischen Verlust einer Patientin wird Mark von Anton wieder aufgebaut und bald entwickelt sich mehr zwischen den beiden Männern ... und Mike kann es kaum glauben. </p><p>Disclaimer: Alle verwendeten Charaktere und Grundkonzepte in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir, gar nichts, ich bekomme kein Geld dafür, ich schreibe hier nur zum Spass, und den hab ich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entspannung

Anton beobachtete wie Mike immer weiter mit der Herzmassage fortfuhr, auch wenn der Geist des Mädchens schon längst seinen Körper verlassen hatte. Anton wollte Mike zum Aufhören bewegen, legte eine Hand beruhigend auf Mikes Oberarm. Dieser aber sah nur kurz zu Anton rüber und machte weiter. Mike wusste, sie hatten die junge Frau verloren, aber er konnte einfach nicht aufhören. Zu groß war der Verlust. Der Krankenwagen hielt an, die Türen wurden geöffnet und Rita stand mit ein paar Pflegern vor ihnen. Erschöpft ließ sich Mike gegen die Wand des Wagens fallen und bestimmte die Todeszeit. „Zeitpunkt des Todes 12:45." Mit diesen Worten stieg er aus dem Wagen. „Lasst den Jungen noch kurz mit seiner Frau alleine." befahl er den Pflegern und ging um den Wagen herum. Anton blieb noch kurz im Auto sitzen und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen und drückte sie sanft. Dann stieg er ebenfalls aus um Mike zu suchen.

Er musste nicht lange suchen, er stand am Gelände des Krankenhauseinganges und starrte auf die Lichter der Stadt. Anton stellte sich hinter Mike und wartete. Er sah das leichte Zittern von Mikes Schultern. „Mike!" Mike rührte sich nicht. Anton schlang seine Arme um den anderen Mann und drückte ihn fest an sich. Mike rührte sich noch immer nicht, als Antons Arme ihn vereinnahmten. „Komm, ich bring dich nach Hause!" bei diesen Worten drehte er Mike zu sich. „Gib mir deine Autoschlüssel!" forderte er den Arzt auf und hielt seine Hand hin. Als dieser sich nicht rührte, zog er aus Mikes Hosentasche einen Schlüsselbund hervor. „Mein Auto steht bei der anderen Klinik! Ich gehe zu Fuß!" flüsterte Mike und löste sich von Anton. „Und ich bringe dich hin." Damit legte er seine Hand auf Mikes Rücken und wies ihn an zu gehen.

Als sie Mikes Privatklinik verließen und zu Fuß Richtung öffentlichem Krankenhaus gingen, wechselten sie kein Wort. Anton ging dicht neben Mike, ab und zu berührten sich ihre Schultern. Wie versprochen fuhr Anton Mike nach Hause. Mike protestierte auch gar nicht. Er war viel zu erschöpft, und der Verlust des jungen Mädchens traf ihn besonders tief. Er lehnte sich an die kühle Scheibe der Beifahrertüre und starrte nach draußen.

Daheim angekommen schickte Anton Mike unter die Dusche und als er wieder herauskam, mit einem Handtuch um seine Hüften gewickelt, saß Anton am Fuße seines Bettes und meditierte.„Machst du eigentlich noch was anderes außer zu meditieren?" fragte Mike müde. Anton öffnete seine Augen und lächelte Mike freundlich an. „Schön, dass es dir wieder besser geht."„Ja, also…"„Dann gehe ich wieder. Schlaf gut!" Anton stand auf und wollte zur Wohnungstüre gehen. Mike hielt ihn auf. „Warte!" Anton drehte sich zu Mike um, noch immer sein freundliches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.„Ich weiß, das mag jetzt blöd klingen,…aber…"„Ja Mike?" fragte Anton.„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung! Komm gut nach Hause!" „Sag mir, was du mich fragen wolltest, Mike!" forderte Anton Mike geduldig auf. Dieser stand an seiner Kücheninsel gelehnt und starrte zu Boden. „Kannst du mir meinen Kopf massieren, wie damals bei der Geisteraustreibung? Ich habe Kopfschmerzen, aber das sind nur die Halsmuskeln, die zu angespannt sind. Und, na ja, als du mich damals massiert hattest, half das ziemlich gut… . Aber du musst nicht, war eine ziemlich blöde Idee dich zu fragen, schließlich kennen wir uns nicht wirklich und … ich will dich nicht weiter aufhalten. Du musst ja auch wieder nach Hause." Anton hinderte ihn weiterzusprechen, nahm ihn an der Hand und führte ihn Richtung Bett. „Könnten wir das vielleicht nicht im Bett machen?" fragte Mike mit einer gewissen Unsicherheit in der Stimme. Grinsend ließ Anton seine Hand los, ging ins Badezimmer und kam mit einem Handtuch zurück. Dann schob er den Couchtisch beiseite und legte das Handtuch auf den dicken Teppich. „Hier, leg dich hin!"

Angespannt legte Mike sich hin. Er sah, wie Anton wieder in seinem Badezimmer verschwand und mit einer kleinen Flasche zurückkam. „Was hast du da?" „Nicht so gut wie Massageöl aber das macht es auch." und zeigte ihm die Flasche Gleitcreme." Erschrocken fuhr Mike auf, aber Anton kniete schon an seiner Seite und drückte ihn wieder hinunter. „Entspann dich!" „Ha, du hast gut reden…" „Entspann dich und schließ deine Augen." Anton rutschte nun zu Mikes Kopf hinauf. Mike starrte aber weiterhin auf Anton der sich über seinen Kopf beugte und sich etwas Gleitcreme auf die Hände gab. Dann begann er zart Mikes Kopf zu massieren. Seine Finger glitten über seinen Hals bis zu den Schlüsselbeinen und wieder hinauf. Langsam entspannte sich Mike und schloss seine Augen. Anton massierte mit zartem Druck die verspannten Muskeln weich. Immer wieder fuhr er sanft über Mikes Schläfen und Mike ließ einen erleichterten Seufzer von sich. Anton grinste und fuhr mit seiner Behandlung fort. Nach ein paar Minuten fuhr er noch einmal über Mikes Schlüsselbeine und rollte ihn dann auf den Bauch. „Ganz ruhig, ich massiere dich weiter." Sprach Anton auf Mike beruhigend ein, als dieser sich bewegte. Nun kniete sich Anton neben Mike und bearbeitete seine Schultern und Schulterblättern. Mike war so entspannt dass er nach kurzer Zeit einschlief. Anton bearbeitete Mike noch weiter. Langsam fuhr er mit seinen großen kräftigen Händen über Mikes Rücken bis hinunter wo das Handtuch begann. Dann drehte er ihn wieder auf den Rücken und versuchte ihn aufzuwecken. „Mike, steh auf. Ich bring dich ins Bett!" Mike öffnete seine Augen und streckte sich genüsslich. „Das war gut. Danke Anton." Anton hielt ihm seine Hand entgegen die Mike packte und er von Anton hochgezogen wurde. Anton hob das Handtuch vom Boden auf, faltete es zusammen und legte es auf die Couch. Dann nahm er Mike wieder an der Hand und zog ihn die paar Stufen zu seinem Bett hinauf. Mike ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen, das Handtuch noch immer um seine Hüften gewickelt.

Als Anton gehen wollte ließ Mike ihn nicht los sondern zog ihn zu sich ins Bett. „Bleib da!" Anton starrte Mike überrascht an. „Schau mich nicht so an, ich will heute Abend nicht alleine sein!" Mike rückte ein Stück im Bett und klopfte auf die freie Seite. „Hier ist Platz genug für dich, leg dich her!" forderte er ihn auf. Anton setzte sich aufs Bett und streckte sich aus, die Hände unter seinem Kopf gefaltet.

Bald war Mike eingeschlafen, aber er hatte einen unruhigen Schlaf und wälzte sich hin und her. Anton wachte auf, als Mike laut im Schlaf aufstöhnte. Er versuchte ihn aufzuwecken und berührte ihn sanft an der Schulter. Mike aber drehte sich zu ihm um und umarmte ihn. Er legte seinen Kopf auf Antons Brust und drückte sich an ihn. Dabei verrutschte das Handtuch und löste sich. Anton schaffte es, sie beide zuzudecken und streichelte Mike übers Haar. Sein Hemd war von Mikes Tränen feucht geworden, aber das war ihm egal. Dieser hatte sich beruhigt, seufzte noch einmal leise auf und schlief nun ruhig weiter.

**Author's Note:**

> Jetzt gibt es mal das erste Kapitel, weitere werden folgen.  
> Ich bin ganz neu hier,wie aufregend ^.^.  
> Diese Arbeit wurde auch auf fanfiction net veröffentlicht.


End file.
